


In love

by hardcoreshipper34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreshipper34/pseuds/hardcoreshipper34
Summary: Levi hadn't ever thought of liking Christmas until Eren changed it for him.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	In love

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks would be appreciated!

If you asked Levi about his favorite holiday a year ago, he’d answer with none. But now, it’s christmas. The festive holiday used to be his most loathed holiday, the songs, bells, and presents only brought him demise. He didn’t have the best childhood, growing up. His mother died when he was young, his uncle seemingly never has time for him. 

The small Levi always finds himself sitting on a roof, ignoring that it was basically freezing out. Just admiring the snowflakes and the way how they fizzled around, they were free. Unlike him. 

But now, he has Eren Jaegar, his love of his life. 

Eren has changed everything for him, including Christmas. The hatred he held for Christmas fizzles away as Eren brings him the first present of Christmas. At first, Levi doesn’t understand the importance of this red clad present, he doesn’t understand the importance of presents in general. But Eren urges him to open the present. 

So he did, with a pale delicate hand pulling at the green bow. After a small tug, the bow completely falls away, revealing a small brown box. He can hear Eren giggling in the background as he brings it up to his eyes to examine the said box. 

Eren pushes his shoulder as if he was trying to hurry Levi up, but with a glare. Eren shuts up and shuffles to sit himself behind Levi. His arms wrap Levi’s waist as he rests his chin on Levi’s shoulder, waiting for Levi to open the present. Levi vaguely feels Eren’s warm breaths fanning his upper neck as he opens the top lid. 

Levi also can feel Eren’s breath hitching as Levi opens the lid slowly. On purpose. He doesn't like to be rushed, so as hell if he’ll let Eren be happy with his hurrying. The lid finally leaves its box, but in the brown box, it only shows a blue velvet box. 

The top of the box has Levi engraved into it, and Levi has to admit that it's a beautiful box. But the thing is that he doesn’t understand why Eren is giving him a box. A box out of all things that Eren could’ve gotten for him. 

Despite being a simple blue clad box, his heart quickens as Eren hides his face in his neck. Not giving Eren any chance to prank him, he turns the box around. The box feels a little heavy in his hand, but no buttons anywhere. No holes. No remotes anywhere near Eren. 

Levi feels safe, and opens the box. But to his surprise, he sees two golden bands sitting snugly in the box. One is noticeably smaller than another, but the rings have their names written down. Just on the opposite rings, his name is written into the bigger ring and Eren’s name is written into the smaller ring. 

“Rings?’ Levi speaks his thoughts out loud, Eren chuckles before taking the box out of Levi’s hand and arranges himself to rest his one knee on the floor. Levi’s breath hitches as Eren looks up from the floor with some unshed tears in his dazzling emerald eyes. 

Eren brings the box up, his grin impossibly gets wider. His free hand reaches for Levi, which Levi takes into his right hand as he brings his left hand up to his mouth. Some tears well up in his eyes as Eren plants a kiss on his right hand. 

“Levi Ackerman, I know that you’re not the type to love some sappy shit so i’ll make this short and sweet,” Eren begins, “I love you so much, you’re the most wonderful person in this entire world. I’ll be always proud to have you as my boyfriend, but it’s time to update that.” 

Eren stops as he takes a breath, and Levi has tears falling down his cheeks. Levi isn’t the type to cry, but Eren has also changed that for him too. 

Levi shuffles closer to Eren as he continues on, 

“Levi Ackerman, will you be my fiancee and make me the happiest man in this entire world?” Eren questions Levi, but it’s not like he needed that. He already has Levi’s answer, ever since they’ve first laid eyes on each other, they knew. 

Levi silently nods as he brings his left hand to Eren who slips on the golden band. To his surprise, the ring actually fits well and it makes him feel complete. 

Completed with his love at his side.


End file.
